That Other Guy
by AC75
Summary: A loner, possibly a friendless loser, aims to attend Beacon, a prestigious school for Hunters and Huntresses. Before he even knew it, he met the headmaster of his dream school, and received a ticket to his goal. His experience will test him on a rich bitch, a former White Fang member, little red riding hood, and a blondie who lets her fists do the talking. (On Hiatus)
1. Crack Head Conclusions, and encounters

Name: Jean Paul Saxon

Height: 5'8''

Age: 17

Skin Color: Pale white

Semblance: Unknown

Weapon: Variable

Beacon, a prestigious school for anyone who wishes to be a Hunter or a Huntress. It was like one of those schools with a 5.2% acceptance rate or something of the sort. Basically, if you work your ass of hard enough, you might get accepted into the school.

 _Shouldn't be too difficult, I don't have much to do anyway…_ He thought, pulling up a chair and grabbing a book off a stack of textbooks on his desk. The wall behind his desk was filled with sticky notes to serve as reminders, or just notes for his studies. The sketches plastered on the wall were weapon designs he thought of, and would one day, fabricate. Despite having a weapon to his name, he felt like he wasn't satisfied with just a single weapon. He justified the thought with the belief of being prepared for any situation.

 _Auras, and semblances… Hmm…_ He thought, recalling what they were, and recalling his. Auras were the manifestation of one's soul, and could be used with enough practice. A semblance, well, he considered a semblance to be vague, merely considering it to be ones personal power. With the recollection of information, and lessons from the past, he was able to formulate a conclusion.

 _Cocaine's a hell of a drug._

J.P. could be considered as the person at the back of the class who minded their own business, a quiet, friendless loser to others. The belief of ranking people by the amount of friends they had disgusted him, attending different schools further reinforced his stand on the matter. He's seen people belittled over the number of friends they had, and popular people gaining more over their social status.

 _I wonder if there'll be people like that at Beacon…_ He thought, imagining the students Beacon took in. Fresh people are prone to cults and peer pressure during their first year of school.

He moved over to the tray of dust at the side of his desk, the tray of crystals were placed on another desk adjacent to the table full of sticky notes and books. Nowadays, it was difficult to purchase any kind of dust without the words "Schnee Dust Company" plastered around it. Ever since the company's success, it dried out other dust shops and forced them to close down, indirectly making way for the SDC to expand.

 _Dust…_

The main reason humanity survived, and cheated extinction. The advent of dust turned the tables of the war with the Grimm, but with humanity further understanding dust, it's been used for a variety of purposes. Their study of dust has lead them to the integration of the crystal to their everyday lives.

Conclusion: _If it wasn't integrated into any form of usefulness, and was instead considered a drug, people would be snorting it's powdered form._

But even snorting something of that substance was dangerous. Something as small as a sneeze into its powdered form can lead to disintegration, evisceration, and incineration.

Revised Conclusion: _Don't do it at home._

 _Gonna need to get more dust for my weapons._ He thought, glancing at the amount of crystals, and powdered shady substances he had left.

 _I remember a local dust shop around here_ He thought, vaguely remembering a shop ran by an old man. _Guess that's where I'm going_.

* * *

From Dust Till Dawn, what an odd name for a shop. It was clever, or witty, whichever floats your boat, but fucking weird. But what overshadowed it's weird name was a shady looking person wearing a plain black jacket, a black cap, and a pair of dark jeans. Along with a slightly bulky backpack.

 _At least the streets are empty, right?_

He arrived at the dust shop, just outside the establishment. He was about get closer in order for him enter the building, only to be stopped by the sound of glass shattering. Glancing at the commotion, he spotted a girl with scythe in her hands facing a group of individuals inside the shop. Three of them wore matching suits, red shades, and a red tie. One individual stood out from the rest, he had a red-lined white suit, black pants, along with a grey scarf and a bowler hat.

 _That's… Unexpected…_ The bystander thought. He watched the young girl skillfully swing her scythe in her hands, and plant the blade on the ground, as if getting ready for a fight.

Turns out she was picking a fight with someone.

"Get her!" The orange haired individual ordered, the three other men nodded, and ran out the door, charging at the armed girl.

 _…I hope I'm not on the wrong side…_ He thought, putting on a metallic face mask that transformed to cover the rest of his head, except for the hat, cause you know… Why not?

The young girl used the planted scythe to swing herself around, and kick the first henchman right in the face, knocking the red shades off him. Two other men followed, running blindly at her, she repositioned herself, and fired a round off her scythe causing her to spin like crazy, and hit one of the men. The third dude got dunked on by the weapon when she continued using the momentum she built up and brought the dual-purpose weapon down on his gut.

 _Did I even have to do this?_ Jean thought, wondering why he even bothered to bring his gear out when this woman could take care of them just fine.

A fourth numbskull started shooting at little red riding hood, but before the bullets could even reach their target, she moved out to dodge at past the possible speed limit enforced on the street.

 _Guess I can contribute._ He pulled out an auto rifle, and changed the fire cycle (I'm not sure if that's the right word) to semi automatic, and loaded in a magazine with a blue strip at the bottom.

 _Cryo rounds, freezes the target on impact. Target: stationary. Cover: Oxygen._

 _If you fuck this up, shame on you._ He pulled the trigger the moment he had his sights on the target, causing a blue colored projectile to come race out of the barrel, and leaving blue, icy tracers as it travelled through the air. He followed up by changing the dust type on the magazine, swapping it to a red colored powder, and combining it with green dust.

Jean pulled the trigger again, sending a projectile trailing with small amount of steam coming from it. The moment it hit the target, the bullet exploded, shattering the ice and sending the henchman flying into the air and landing in front of the orange haired man.

* * *

Her course of actions was interrupted when her target was suddenly encased in ice by a projectile coming from behind, and blown off by another from the same direction.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered. She turned to the source of the projectile, and saw an individual dressed in all black armed with a rifle. She couldn't see his face as it was obstructed by a layer of tinted bullet proof glass, accompanied by a badass cap on his head. The unknown individual raised his thumb up as a way to scream "Are you okay?" She smiled, and nodded in response to her ally.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The bowler hatted person said, looking at the body in front of him.

"Well, Red, and uh.. Blacky, we can all say it's been an eventful evening," The grown man stated, addressing the two kids in front of him. The young boy tilted his head to the side, and slowly shook his head as a way of saying "What the fuck…"

The grown man dropped his cigar, and snuffed it out with his cane.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raised the same exact cane, and pointed it at the duo. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." A targeting sight pulled up on his cane as he continued to aim at the duo, demonstrating the other purpose of his stick.

* * *

She probably couldn't see it from the mask, but his eyes were as big a dinner plates at the sudden revelation. A red projectile came out of the cane as he was ogling at the cane pointed at them.

 _Shit._ The girl in front of him positioned her scythe down, and flew upwards, successfully dodging the projectile.

 _You kidding me?!_ He screamed internally, watching the girl fly upwards and dodge with ease. He raised his hand in front of him as an attempt to block the red orb with a barrier. Instead, he was sent skidding across the ground as a result of a weak barrier.

 _Wasn't strong enough, didn't have enough time to fully erect it._ He thought, picking himself up. His newfound ally landed on the ground and ran up to him.

"You okay?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice. He instead, pointed to the side in response. As she turned to glance at where he was pointing, she saw the man climbing the ladder in an attempt to flee.

"Got it." She said, turning back to him. Turns out, the shop keeper came out to the front door to look around.

"You okay if I go after him?" She asked the owner.

"Uh huh." The owner replied, his voice sounded old. Well, he _does_ look old.

She ran ahead and utilized her weapon to get a lift up to the roof.

 _God damn, I'm never gonna be able to catch up like this…_ He thought, groaning at the thought of climbing the ladder just to follow her.

By the time he reached the rooftop, he was greeted by the sight of a middle-aged, woman with blonde hair holding a wand up, and a glyph in front of her, shielding her and little red riding hood from an explosion. The blonde woman swung her wand, causing multiple purple colored projectiles to aim for the bullhead in front of them.

He stared at the scene in front of him, taking in everything that was happening. His thoughts were interrupted when a woman wearing a minidress with glowing amber eyes present herself to the two women in front of him. And she did not look friendly.

The newfound enemy threw a fireball at the Huntress on the roof. The blonde Huntress blocked the incoming ball with a glyph, breaking the projectile into shards of cinder. But the hostile wasn't finished as she used the shards of cinder to produce an explosion beneath the Huntress. Their newfound ally performed a backflip to move out of the area of effect, and controlled the shards that emanated from the explosion, turning it into one huge shard itself and launching it at the VTOL aircraft.

 _Really love shards of solid matter, huh?_ He thought. The nasty woman on the Bullhead tried utilizing fire to melt the massive projectile coming right at them, but the Huntress was prepared as she separated it into multiple tiny fragments and reverted it back to its original form after the hail fire.

The pilot tilted the aircraft sideways to deflect it and avoid a direct hit from the giant rock. Blondie separated it into three projectiles, and was in the process of driving it into the aircraft until the hostile burned them off with a heatwave.

The young girl in red tried to aid the Huntress by transforming her scythe into firearm, and firing at the enemy, only for it to be blocked by the hostile.

 _Right, same tactic._ He thought, swapping the dust type he had on the magazine, and firing at the woman onboard the aircraft. The moment she raised her hand to block the incoming bullets, the bullet formed ice on impact, temporarily freezing her hand. The moment he saw ice form from the bullet, he pulled out a pistol, and aimed carefully for the enemy's arm.

 _One. Shot._

Jean pulled the trigger, and released a red bullet from the pistol. He watched the bullet traverse towards it's target, everything felt like it was going in slow motion as he waited for the result.

An small explosion erupted from within the aircraft, it small enough to stagger the woman, but not big enough to take down the aircraft. The young girl in red, and the Huntress turned to the source of the intervention, and saw a masked boy. The girl in red recognized him, but the Huntress didn't.

While they were caught up on staring at each other, orange, circular figures began forming beneath them, it didn't take long for him to figure out what it was. Both him, and the Huntress had the same idea, he rolled out of the way while the Huntress waved her wand, and pushed the teenage girl out of the blast radius. The moment she was safe, she hauled ass out of the area as well.

Their enemy took advantage of their actions and flew off into the distance, leaving them to watch as they flew away.

"You're a Huntress!" The teenage girl exclaimed. The adult only looked at her with a serious expression plastered on her face. And then, there was a moment of silence as he watched the two, wondering if the Huntress was gonna say anything.

"Can I have your autograph?" The young girl asked in an enthusiastic manner.

Oh boy…

* * *

AN:

Hello, to anyone reading this. This is my first attempt at a RWBY fanfiction, please do avoid flames as I will not be accepting them. :\

I may have had some redundant things written there, and I apologize for having those there (If there are any). This was written at 1 AM, and my mind isn't very active, at the moment.

The MC may seem like a mute, but let's just say he doesn't talk much.

The title is just a placeholder, for now, and is subject to change.

Reviews accepted, constructive criticism as well.


	2. Grouchy Blonde

AN:

Alright, so, no one left a review, but I got a few follows and favorites instead. So I'm guessing that's a green light for making the next chapter, yeah?

If any of you have questions about the character, don't hesitate to ask, I have too much time on my hands.

On with the story.

* * *

Funny how a character from a children's story had them end up in an interrogation room, he could tell the Huntress was pissed with what Red asked her. She had to be the most random girl he ever saw, and her voice was squeaky, and high pitched. With enough force, it could shatter the ballistic glass on his mask.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…" The woman paused, walking over to the other side of the table with a tablet on her hands.

"With a pat on the back…" She continued. Red had the look of joy plastered on her face as he realized what she said.

 _Yay._

"And a slap on the wrist." She added, smacking her wand on the table, causing his seat mate to squeak.

 _Boo._

"But… There is someone here who would like to meet you." She stated, moving out of the way, and letting a white haired man enter the room. The last message, and the introduction of another person caused both of them to perk up. He wore professional attire, wore a pair of shaded glass spectacles, had a mug of coffee, and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose…" He started.

 _Name: Ruby Rose._

"You…" He trailed off. The silver haired man leaned in slightly closer to Ruby, as if getting a closer look at something. "Have silver eyes." He finished.

J.P. looked at him like he went mental, confused. Was this how you start pleasantries, and greetings? Tell em about their eyes? Good thing he still had the mask on, if they saw his face, they'd think _he_ went mental.

"Um…" Was what Ruby let out, audibly expression confusion. But she was interrupted by the adult.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, almost shouting with the first word. He was gesturing towards the scene occurring on the tablet's screen, showing her fight with the henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy." She replied, slightly stuttering for some reason.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He inquired.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She answered. The good things that come along with being that other guy in the room, is that you can see, and hear a lot that's happening around you. Example: This. Learning more about the person without saying anything, seems legit.

"I see…" The man said, trailing off the last bit, and sliding the tray of cooking towards her. She glanced at the cookies, and back to the giving tree (the man). She then turned her gaze towards J.P., and slid the tray to him, offering him a share.

J.P. simply looked at the cookies, then looked back at Ruby. Without breaking his gaze, he slowly slid the tray back at her, signaling he didn't want none of that. She slowly took one, and devoured it, then she waited, seeing if they'd react in any way. But after seeing no visible reaction, the speed of her intake increased, demonstrating survival of the fittest, except none of the cookies survived.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." The man stated. "A dusty, old crow." He continued.

"Mmm! Thash muh unkul." She replied, with her mouth full of cookies. J.P. turned to her, slightly disturbed by her man looked at her, clearly not understanding what she said. She cleared her throat, and swallowed the victims in her mouth.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Crow!" She repeated, with a grin on her face.

"He's a teacher at Signal!" She continued, informing them about her uncle.

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like—" She began doing random, stereotypical martial arts moves while the man took a sip of his coffee.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He inquired further, and taking a seat opposite of the two in the process.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." She firmly answered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah!"

"I only have two more years of training back at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She added. J.P. glanced at her after hearing what she said, realizing he wasn't the only one aiming for that school.

 _Oh?_

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress—" Anything else she said after was said in tongues J.P. didn't understand, something about her trying to be a Huntress, her parents teaching them something, and something about a career. Wasn't limited to that either, being a Hunter or a Huntress being more "romantic?".

After her rap, there was a moment of silence as the blonde haired Huntress looked at her as if she was a lost cause, and blinking a couple times.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." She replied.

 _Name: Ozpin. Profession: Headmaster. Affiliation: Beacon Academy._

J.P. visibly perked his head up in surprise, main reason being, he only knew now that the man in front of him is the headmaster of Beacon. He's only heard of the name, but never saw his face.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted, as if it was their first time meeting.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." Ruby replied, a sincere tone present in her voice. The professor glanced at the blonde, causing her to roll her eyes and let out a huff.

"Well okay." He said. This got Ruby smiling like there was no tomorrow. Ozpin turned to J.P., with the same stoic face plastered in.

"And you, young man. May I ask you to kindly take your mask off?" He asked. J.P. looked at him for a moment before raising his hand up to the mask to pull it off. He left his hand resting on the mask momentarily, letting it uncover the rest of his face, upon removing the protective mask, the ugly mug was revealed. He then removed his hat, and fixed his hair, completing the package.

He had a defined jawli— just kidding. He had short, black hair that was brushed up, black eyes, and looked to be a teen, but visibly older than Ruby. He had an average build, and to the eye, looked to be around 16-17 years of age. There was a moment of silence as they saw him for the first time, it wasn't long until professor Ozpin spoke up.

"What is your name?" Ozpin asked. He pulled out a scroll, and tapped a few buttons. When he finished utilizing the device, he set it on the table, and slid it over to the professor.

"Hmm." The professor hummed, picking up the scroll, and inspected the data on the scroll.

 _Name: Jean Paul "J.P." Saxon_

 _Height: 5'8''_

 _Age: 17_

 _Race: Human_

 _Semblance: ?_

 _Weapon: Variable_

 _Social life: Non-existent_

"Interesting…" Ozpin muttered, what caught his eye were the three question marks placed on the information of his semblance, but unfortunately, not his social life. Blondie also saw the missing data on his semblance, and turned to J.P., raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your semblance… Intrigues me." The professor stated, looking at J.P..

"Why is it that the data appears to be missing?" He inquired.

Upon hearing this, Ruby turned to look at him in surprise. The teenage boy shrugged at his question, indirectly telling them he didn't know why, or how it was missing.

"The information is missing?" Ruby thought out loud. Then her face suddenly lit up with a toothy grin.

"Ooh! We can be like detectives! Searching for clues, and connecting the dots, and then, and then—" Whatever she said next was something J.P. didn't bother listening to as she leaned in closer with every word she said, invading his personal space. As soon as she finished, they were inches away from each other and Ruby had a wide grin on her face.

J.P. slowly raised his hand, and placed it on her face, slowly pushing her away into her chair.

"Where did you learn to use a firearm like this?" The professor asked, pointing at his intervention. He lifted his hand up, and opened it, asking for the scroll back. Ozpin handed the device back, J.P. scrolled downwards, revealing a bit more of information, then handing it back to the professor.

 _Current Affiliation: Signal Academy_

 _Former Affiliation: Alsius/Atlas Academy_

"I see…" Ozpin said.

"And what of the ammunition you used? Where did you acquire those?" He added. There was a moment of silence in the room as the three other people waited for a reply from the child being interrogated.

"Hmm, I see." Professor Ozpin replied. The two other people in the room looked at Ozpin in surprise, they were sure they didn't hear jack shit from the guy.

"Do you wish to come to my school?" He asked. J.P. nodded in response, it surprised him that his encounter brought him a ticket to the school he's always wanted to attend.

"Very well."

 _Unbelievable. First, I try to stop a bunch of bad guys from robbing a store, now I get an offer from the headmaster… I should do this more often._

* * *

AN:

That's chapter two. I noticed that I do kind of force the character into the story, and I apologize for that. However, he won't be a side character in the entire plot who's just there only to be there, no. I'll be having some parts where he has his own experiences. Corrected the word "Blondie" too. The spelling of Qrow here is "Crow," because to J.P., he doesn't know how it's spelled yet

Hopefully I portrayed Ruby correctly, as a hyperactive 15 year old girl, who doesn't exactly pick up social cues that well.

Reviews accepted, no flames.


	3. Cult Initiation

AN:

Honestly, I'm putting up a record here. 2 Chapters, and still no reviews… Not gonna lie, it actually amazed me when I counted today as day two (11/28/16), and still didn't get a review. I'm keeping a record here.

I'm not gonna force anyone to review, but I'd just like to ask a small favor from anyone who has followed, favorited, viewed, or read this, to leave a review, and tell me how it's going. Is it going uphill? Downhill? Steady? The review could be one word too!

* * *

Stop bad guys, zip your mouth during an interrogation, and you get a ticket to a shuttle heading to Beacon Academy. The ride was rather uneventful, and it still is. All he's done since he boarded the Sky Whale (Not the official name) was look out the window, and stare at the blue sky. The view was amazing, but he was hoping it wouldn't be ruined by a river of green by a certain person on the airship falling victim to air sickness.

 _One of those, eh?_ J.P. thought, observing the blonde haired boy as he started stumbling, and clutch his stomach.

 _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_ A voice came in from the side, breaking him from his observation. He turned to the source of the voice, and saw a screen displaying the news reports.

 _"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department."_

 _Name: Roman Torchwick_ J.P. repeated in his mind. As soon as he was sure the dork's name was plastered in his head, he decided to start walking around, but was cut short by the appearance of the same blondie who disliked their good deeds.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." She greeted, all the enrollees turned their heads to the hologram being projected around the ship, waiting to see what a staff member of Beacon had to say.

"Who's that?" A voice asked from the side.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The holographic projection introduced itself, as if on cue.

"Oh." The same voice said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda stated.

 _Tell me about it…_

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." She added.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." She finished, and with that, poof. She gone. It all felt so familiar to him, he tried to find the right word to describe his vague memory. The way she said it, the words she used… Then his thoughts clicked as he found what he was looking for.

 _Fucking scripted._

As soon as Ms. Goodwitch disappeared without a trace, everyone gathered around the windows to check out the view. It wasn't exactly anything special to him, it was merely the view of the city, indicating that they were nearing their destination.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" A familiar, high-pitched piped up. He whipped his head around to confirm his fears, lo and behold, it was the same girl he helped out. She wasn't by herself, there was another girl with her, she looked to be slightly older, and had blonde hair.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." The blonde haired girl said. It took them a moment to notice the third party off to their side, as soon as they did, Ruby recognized him.

"Oh! That's him!" She said, nearly screaming.

"Who?" The other girl asked, she followed Ruby's eyes, and spotted a masked person at the side, looking out the window.

"Him! That guy I told you about! The one who helped me fight off the criminals!" She replied, her excitement building up.

"Why don't we go say hi, then?" The second girl asked, approaching J.P..

"Hey there, my sister told me you helped her out during her fight." J.P. nodded in response.

"J.P.! This is my sister, Yang. Yang, J.P.." Ruby chimed in, introducing both of them to each other.

"Yang Xiao Long, but you can just call me Yang." She reiterated. J.P. raised his hand up, and offered to shake hands. Yang returned the gesture by shaking his hand, and began exchanging pleasantries.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, he nodded is head in return.

"You see, he doesn't really talk much…" Ruby stated in a rather awkward tone.

"That's fine," Yang said, assuring Ruby, "He seems like a nice guy, thanks for helping my sister!" She said, smiling at him. J.P. slightly lowered his head into a bow.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." Yang remarked, evidently eager to meet new friends.

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby replied, referring to the kid who fell under air sickness. J.P. turned to look for the boy, trying to spot the blonde haired kid from a while bag.

Turns out his condition got worse.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby pointed out.

 _Oh god._

* * *

As soon as the Sky Whale docked, the suffering kid immediately ran out, and hurled whatever he had in his stomach into a trash can. He'd know because he was standing behind him with his head turned towards the suffering kid. He was waiting for him to finish up, so he could toss his own garbage away. When the guy finished, he looked up, and saw J.P., he raised a thumb up as a way to ask if he was okay after his… business.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." With that, the guy walked off without another word.

 _Rough day already._ He thought, directing it at the dude. He was about to move on his way until he was interrupted by a pair of familiar girls.

"Hey, J.P.! Wanna come with us?" Ruby offered, looking expectantly at him. He stared at her for a moment, torn between accepting her offer, or rejecting it, he didn't wanna make a bad impression on himself. But then, he didn't really plan on socializing that much either. He didn't have much time to think over it since there were a pair of eyes staring right into his soul, and waiting for an answer.

 _Screw it, let's go._ He nodded, taking their offer.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

He didn't regret taking up their offer, but it wasn't uneventful either. Yang abandoned them for her so-called "friends," and Ruby tripped, and knocked over some rich bitc- girl's luggage. If someone asked for the epitome of the word "bitch," look no further, for she was standing right in front of him.

He watched as the small girl in white started yapping, and scolding Ruby for knocking over her fancy luggage. She opened a case of dust, and started waving it around in the air. The moment the powdered dust reached Ruby's nose, she looked like she was about to sneeze.

 _…Please don't tell me she's actually gonn-_ His thoughts were cut off by an explosion that occurred when Ruby fucked up.

No words could enter J.P.'s mind as he watched the cloud of smoke emanate from the disastah in front of him. As the smoke cleared out, the girl in white started bitching, and belittling Ruby for her deed. He was thinking of stepping in, and try to getting this girl to calm the fuck down.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." A fourth party popped in.

He turned to see the new challenger, and his eyes came into contact on a girl wearing an oversized bow on her head. She looked to be around J.P.'s age, had black hair, and a light complexion. She almost looked like a cat.

 _Meow, meow. Hello?_

"One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The catlike girl stated, this apparently got Weiss worked up.

"Finally, some recognition!" She chirped.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." Meow-meow added.

Weiss started fumbling with her words at the sudden hostility after her recognition, turns out the offender had a small container of dust, leading to her butting in, and saying what she knew of Weiss. But Weiss took that shit, and just walked off.

Ruby started giggling at Weiss' breakdown, soon after she walked off, Ruby called out to her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted. Too bad she got ignored. She let out a sigh, and hung her head.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said, talking to no one in particular.

"So, what's—?" She blurted out, whipping her head to the other girl. But as soon as the girl was in view, she was already walking away. If she heard her, she did a good job at hiding it, if not, she must be deaf.

Ruby just collapsed to the ground, and mumbled something to herself, whatever it was, J.P. knew it wasn't helping her mood. He walked towards her, planning to offer her a hand. But it turns out Vomit Boy had the same idea.

"I'm Jaune." Vomit Boy said, introducing himself.

"Ruby." She replied, exchanging pleasantries as she took his hand. J.P. walked in, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her up, and being a team player.

"Thanks, J.P.." She then turned to the other guy, and snickered, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked.

 _Good god, at least thank the dude…_ _Fucking savage._

* * *

Everyone gathered around the room for the ceremony taking place, by the time they got there, J.P. was tired, and the ceremony was close to starting. The amount of walking he had to do just to get to the building was a little too much just for one destination.

 _"Hmm… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked Jaune, stopping on her tracks._

 _"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune replied._

 _They heard a bag audibly fall to the ground, followed by metal clanking on the stone path. Both parties turned to the source of the noise, and saw J.P., who had evidently given up on life as he dropped his belongings to the ground after hearing what they said._

 _Ruby smiled sheepishly, and let out an awkward chuckle. Jaune, realizing that someone else was with them, followed suit._

 _"Hehe… Sorry."_

It wasn't long till the sound of someone tapping on a microphone interrupted his recollection.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." A recognizable voice started, and the voice belonged to none other than Ozpin himself.

"You have travelled her today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills." Ozpin stated.

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." He added.

 _How reassuring._

"In need of purpose, direction." The man was different on the stage than he was when he first talked to him. It was a little… off.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin continued.

"It is up to you to take the first step." After he finished his last sentence, he walked away from the microphone, and Ms. Goodwitch stepped in.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins." Ms. Goodwitch said, informing them of what was about to come.

"Be ready."

 _Understood._

* * *

Not long after, he was in the locker room, grabbing his gear. Initiation was today, and he can only assume it wasn't gonna be easy.

 _So, new people are prone to cults._

J.P. opened his assigned locker, and gazed at the equipment he placed. He made the equipment he brought in the past, every time he had free time on his hands, he'd improve or sketch a design for another piece of equipment.

His armor was made from different alloys, and covered most of his body to protect him from any danger. To a stranger's eye, he could be mistaken for an Atlas soldier, but Atlas soldiers didn't have a mask covering their entire face, nor had their most of their body covered in armor. He avoided having to cover his entire body, covering the joints would prevent him from any movement he wanted to make, and that would seriously be horrible.

After equipping his armor, he grabbed a medium-sized metal box from the locker, the box contained his gear, and other items he might need on the field. He raised the box over his head, and made an attempt to attach it on his back. It was a bit difficult having to find the "ports," located at the back of his armor when all he could do was use his sense of touch to locate them. When he heard the lock click, he knew he found the G-spo- the right area.

 _"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?"_ A voice said, coming from the speaker.

 _Right, guess that's it._ He closed his locker, and started his walk out of the building. He was slightly eager to participate in this "initiation," they had in store for the students.

 _I just hope I'll live._

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated, standing before the people, who were all lined up on pads they were placed on.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Ms. Goodwitch said, taking over the talking.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." She stated, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explained. He wasn't expecting a system like this, to him, being assigned teammates was more preferable. Mainly because he wouldn't have to try, and communicate with people if they were asked to scout for their own teammates.

"So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The headmaster added. He could hear Ruby making different kinds of noises after each sentence either of the authorities said. He wasn't sure why the hell she was making those noises, but he could safely assume she didn't like what she was hearing.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The headmaster stated, finishing his explanation.

 _Beacon = Prestigious. Eye contact = Teammate?_

He could hear Ruby screaming at the last segment of Professor Ozpin's explanation, and he sure as hell had the same reaction.

 _Eye contact = 1 second. Partner = 4 Years. The fuck?_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the end of the forest." Ozpin instructed.

"You will meet opposition along the way." He warned, "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

 _Great pep talk, pops._

What came after, were the grading mechanics of the initiation, as well as the objective of their initiation. Which was apparently, to find a relic, and get back to the cliff. The objective seemed simple, and didn't seem too difficult to achieve. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was easier said than done. They were warned about opposition, leaving him to infer that the chances of meeting hostiles along the way, was high.

One by one, the students were launched upwards, sending them to god-knows-where. While he was waiting for his turn to be sent off, he idly listened to Jaune asking questions, he was close to freaking out judging by how he was talking, and the tone of his voice. J.P. was about to try and calm him down, but before he even tried to move a muscle, he was sent flying off into the forest.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

AN:

That sums up chapter 3. My updates might not be consistent, or frequent. They'll usually be irregular, and random. Hopefully this chapter is good enough for you guys to enjoy. I've changed a few things about the descriptions, it reeks less now, but still bad. Regarding the title, I'm torn between changing it, or keeping it… Will think about it.

Reviews accepted, please don't flame.


	4. Anyone have a gun?

AN:

I've been receiving reviews lately, people be saying my stuff is good, and that I should continue it. Thank you to everyone who followed, or favorited the story.

Response to reviews:

Guest: I dropped the ball on this one, I actually didn't know that existed. I apologize for missing out on that, but I don't think I can change it when the story has already progressed a bit. I do apologize for that.

GHOST 289: I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you for warning me about typos, and other errors. And yeah, I don't see much antisocial characters in the different stories I've read, and I wanted to see how a character like J.P. would turn out to the readers.

HuntyPlay: I know, right? And thanks for the support.

Thank you for those who left a review.

Anyway, on with the chapter

* * *

 _Landing tactic… Uh…_ He dropped the ball on this for sure as he spent his time in the air thinking of a way to land safely, and avoid the possibly of losing his life to the ground. Then, an idea clicked and formed in his head, thinking it might work. He produced a grenade from his backpack, and inspected it. It was powered by a blue colored dust.

 _Dust type: Ice_. He pulled the pin, and held on to it, waiting for it to detonate.

Bad idea.

When the grenade detonated, it encased him in ice, as expected. But the landing wasn't the best. The moment he hit the ground the ice shattered, and the force of the impact, given his speed, and mass, sent him skidding, and rolling on the ground until he hit a tree. He grunted in pain when he was suddenly halted by the tree, slamming into the hard wood.

 _Not doing that again._ He got up, and brushed off any grass, or dirt that stuck to him. When he was satisfied with his cleaning, he hiked north, heading for the ruins. He took the time to carefully formulate a plan in his head to ensure he passed, or survived the initiation.

 _Plan: Obtain the "artifact," following objective: GTFO._

Seemed plausible. His "careful," planning was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping from behind him. J.P. turned his head to the source of the disturbance, and aimed his auto rifle at the said direction.

 _Scanning._ The visor on his mask activated a scan, sending a pulse around him for any possible hostiles, or allies within the vicinity.

 _Scan complete: Hostiles detected._ It didn't take a genius to figure out what was hiding behind the bush. He let out a volley of bullets at the direction, hoping to take down whatever was hiding from him. There was a moment of silence after he released a handful of ammo before a body of a beowolf dropped to the ground.

 _Get rekt._ He thought, but he celebrated a little to early. The leaves behind him rustled, and as soon as he turned around, a set of claws were coming for him.

 _Shit._ J.P. ducked, letting the Beowolf fly past him, successfully dodging it's attack. He turned his head back to the assailant, and kept his eyes trained on its movements. The Beowolf snarled at him knowing it missed it's attack. But the snarl turned into a confused sound when it noticed an object stuck to it's abdomen. Before it could attempt the disposal of the mysterious object, it detonated, blowing the creature up in half. Satisfied with the result, he resumed his journey through the Emerald Forest, hoping to get the mission done as soon as possible.

* * *

"I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?" A familiar voice said, with a signature bitchy tone to it. It was that epitome he thought of yesterday.

 _Holy shit, she got a partner!_ J.P. thought in disbelief. This was the last thing he expected from a cold-hearted teen like Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out from the distance.

 _If Miss Rose ran off, and left her… I can understand why._ He thought, listening to Weiss call out Ruby's name. He was about to walk off, until he heard the leaves rustling over at her general direction. J.P. groaned.

 _Do I really have to..?_ He thought, conflicted with his thoughts. Normally, he wouldn't mind helping a pretty girl out, BUT NOOO. This girl was a **_bitch_** **.** He clicked his tongue in annoyance, coming to a reluctant decision.

 _God damn it._ Something told him he'd regret doing this.

* * *

 _Remember your training, Weiss._ She thought, standing up to face the assaulting Grimm.

 _Head up, shoulder back, right foot forward_. She repeated, following the steps. _Not that forward._

 _Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…_ She positioned Myrtenaster, and rolled the revolver that contained dust. _And… Now!_ She lunged herself at the creature, ready to screw it over with her rapier.

"Uhh! Gotcha!" Ruby shouted, coming out of nowhere with Crescent Rose transformed into a scythe.

"Gaah!" Weiss tripped, and swung the blade off the targeted direction, sending a line of fire as a result. Little did she know, the said line was also heading straight for a certain person who wanted to help.

 _HOLY FUCK._ J.P. thought, his eyes were as big as dinner plates at the sight of the literal line for fire coming from Weiss' rapier. He reacted on his reflexes, and dove out of the way, barely escaping what was unintentionally being sent at him.

He didn't even have to do anything to regret his decision.

"Sorry!" Weiss called out after seeing J.P. dive for his life. She turned back to Ruby with an annoyed look on her face. But to make things worse, the Beowolf swiped at Ruby, smacking her, and sending her ramming into Weiss. "Ah!" Both of exclaimed.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby called out.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could've killed you, or him." Weiss retorted.

"Huh?" Ruby was confused at the last part of her sentence, and turned to where Weiss was pointing at. Her face brightened at the sight of J.P..

"Hey, J.P.!" She greeted cheerfully, she then turned back to Weiss. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that."

 _Telepathy._

 _"Can't you two just get along?"_ A voice asked, echoing in their minds. Both Weiss, and Ruby were surprised at it's interjection.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked, turning to Weiss.

"Yeah… Who is that?" Weiss replied, having the same thought in mind.

 _"Over here."_ The voice continued. Their eyes fell on J.P., who was looking at them with his rifle trained on the Grimm.

"J.P.? Is that you talking?" Ruby asked.

 _"Who else would it be?"_ J.P. replied, _"But right now, I wouldn't be too concerned about my method of communication. We're surrounded by Grimm."_

All three students looked around, readying their weapons should the Grimm start charging at them. But one of the creatures howled, causing the group to look at the commotion, and realized the fire got worse. It was enough to get the Grimm running back, and pissing their pants.

"We have to go." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's arm, and running off. J.P. watched them run off, as soon as they were out of view, he turned back to the Grimm running away.

 _Forest fire? Shouldn't be a big deal._ He thought. He didn't want to put away what he already brought out just because of some fuck up Weiss caused. Nah, he was gonna chase these damn things, and hunt them down.

He ran for his prey, trailing behind them as they moved as a pack, it seemed like the pack was running down a path sandwiched by two ridges on each side. He pulled out a grenade shaded with hints of blue on the sides. Using the same apparatus for his "landing strategy," he threw it ahead of the pack. After a few seconds, the grenade exploded, releasing smaller objects in a line. The smaller objects detonated, creating a wall of ice in front of the pack. The sudden obstacle caused the pack of Grimm to stop in their tracks, and stare at the wall in front of them.

 _There's only one way out._ He thought, standing behind the enemy. The trapped hostiles turned around, seeing a lone, friendless loser standing before them. If they knew about his social life, they'd probably laugh, but instead, they barred their fangs at the human. J.P. pulled out the bulky bow staff from his backpack, readying himself for combat.

 _Semblance: Speed._

In the blink of an eye, he closed the distance between him and a member of the pack. Hitting his target's head with the bow staff, and following up with another hit from the other end of his weapon. The creature staggered, dazed from the sudden attack. J.P. pulled out his pistol, and planted the barrel on the thing's head, he pulled the trigger and ruptured it's insides. Yuck.

 _Four more to go._ He thought, he was thankful the other half of the pack pissed off somewhere else. If the entire boy band was present, he would've been screwed over right now. His thoughts were interrupted when his was body jerked forward from an outside force, causing him to faceplant on the ground.

 _Right, more to deal with._ He thought, realizing a second member took a swing at him from behind. He calmly picked himself up from the ground, trying not to freak out. But time wasn't in his favor; the said attacker lunged at him, claws, and fangs ready for the kill. J.P. repositioned his handle on the staff, holding the lower part of the stick, and smacking the attacker to the side.

 _Play time's over._

He gripped his staff firmly, and transformed it to it's second form. He nearly forgot about his main objective, and realized he was spending too much time in the forest. But now, he was gonna clean up the little mess he made, and move on to recover a "relic."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two that separated had been arguing, and spitting out insults at each other. Weiss calling Ruby out for being all over the place, and having no communication. And Ruby calling Weiss out for taking her time with the enemy, and needing her help to win a fight. The two were the perfect representation of oil, and water.

On the other side of the area, two professors stood near the edge of the cliff with their scrolls on their hands, watching each student go through the initiation.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda stated, "Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." She observed the two from the monitor, looking concerned.

"Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." She said, "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She added, also voicing out her opinion on Jaune's level of skill. Professor Ozpin only hummed in response as he was too busy observing a certain pair that would always argue.

"It appears we have one student that, currently, doesn't have a partner." Glynda stated, tapping the view to a certain person fighting a beowolf.

"And who may that be?" Professor Ozpin asked, finally speaking up.

"Jean Paul Saxon." Glynda replied.

"Ah. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. His social life is rather… Underwhelming." Ozpin said. Professor Goodwitch paused briefly, taking in what he said before continuing.

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She said, while walking off. But she stopped on her tracks as a question popped up on her mind. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

No reply. What a fucking savage.

* * *

 _Pain in the ass._

J.P. was walking north in search of the ruins, and trying to avoid any unnecessary combat along the way, doing so would only waste more of his time. Along the way, he wasn't sure if he heard a girl screaming from a certain direction in the forest, but he chose to ignore, thinking it was just his hallucination.

The ground began vibrating softly, and as he kept walking, the vibrations grew louder, and louder. He stopped his stroll, and tried tracing any source of sound to determine where the vibrations would come from.

 _What th-_ he was suddenly shoved forward from the sudden impact that came from the side. The impact didn't feel like an attack of any sort, and more like a person bumping in to him from a fast pace. He turned around to the other entity that nearly ran over him, and saw a red-haired woman in what looked like some fucking revealing "Roman," style armor.

 _Uh…_ He could only stare at her behind the mask at her sudden appearance, and she was staring at him. He wondered what she was running from, or what the rush was all about. There didn't seem to be anything chasing her, or at least he didn't see anything around them.

Suddenly, a giant scorpion burst out of the thick leaves, and forestry around them roaring in anger, and snapping it's pincers like crazy.

 _Nothing to see here, NOTHING TO SEE HERE. Get the fuck out, GET THE FUCK OUT._

The moment he saw the giant towering over them, he turned around, and started running like there was no more tomorrow. The girl resumed her previous activity, and ran just ahead of him. Turns out that's what she was running from. He was close to shouting: "MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY." Like any savage would in this case.

On the other side of the woods, three pairs already arrived to the target location. One pair arriving normally, one hitching a ride on an Ursa, and the other on a Nevermore. But the last visual pair, had arrived running from something because their lives depended on it.

 _Oh, God, no._

The massive creature swung its pincer in an attempt to grab one of them, the woman next to him jumped just in between the gap to avoid it. He decided to do the same move, jumping at the sight of it's pincer coming straight for him. Just when he thought he had nothing to dodge at, the other side moved in right for him.

 _ROLL, SUCKA, ROLL._

J.P. obeyed his instinct, and rolled out of the way noticing his mind screaming at him. The redhead followed his move, and rolled to temporary safety as well.

 _Yeah! Teamwor-_ he was interrupted by a third action when the scorpion repositioned it's body from the displacement of its attacks in order to remain it's direct course, which also knocked J.P. off to the side.

"Jaune!" The woman screamed.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back, but J.P. could only hear his faint scream from afar, making it hard to decipher what Jaune just said. He decided to ignore it, he knew Jaune was shouting her name out, but that would have to wait. J.P. pulled out his rifle, and loaded Cryo rounds into the gun. As soon as he loaded the mag, he switched the safety off, and aimed for the Death Stalker's legs. It was gonna be a difficult task, but he had to try to slow this thing down in order to buy his comrade some time.

 _JUST DO IT._ An angry voice echoed in his head, startling him, and causing him to pull the trigger. A set of rounds rushed out of the bullet, and a couple of the scorpions legs, the ones that missed hit the other set of legs the scorpion had.

 _Totally calculated that one._ J.P. ran over to the ruins to achieve his objective. Turns out there was a row of people watching them run from the stalker instead of helping out.

 _Fucking serious?_ He thought, but quickly disregarded it, he looked at the relics placed on small pedestals. He noticed these "relics," were just chess pieces.

 _Uh… White knight..?_ He thought, randomly picking a piece from the pedestal. He could've sworn the thought of a TV show related to ponies popped in his mind when he saw the white knight piece, but he wasn't too concerned about that, he just wanted to get out of the forest alive.

 _First objective: Complete_

 _Second objective: Report to the cliff_

"My hero." A voice remarked, sarcastically. J.P. turned around, and saw Weiss, sitting on top of Jaune's back, and checking her nails for any damage.

"My back…" Jaune said, weakly.

"Great! The gang's all here!" We can die together!" Yang commented in a rather enthusiastic manner.

 _What the fuck, Yang,_ he thought. The optimism in her tone was the wrong mood to be placing on a funeral.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby interjected, running straight for the Death Stalker.

 _Oh, God._

Ruby went charging at the creature with her own battlecry. She pulled out her weapon, and used the built in firearm to boost her speed, only to be knocked down by the Death Stalker, and leaving her vulnerable.

It wasn't long till she started running back to the gang.

 _Oh my god._ On instinct, J.P. moved in with his rifle on hand, and followed Yang as she went in to help her sister. As he was trying to get to Ruby's location, his deed was interrupted when he was violently shoved forward by a person moving at a faster speed. The sudden hit caused him to faceplant on the ground, again.

 _Third time, today._ He groaned, and picked himself up. Shortly after coming back to his senses, he realized he knocked the moving person off balance, and caused her to trip, and fall flat on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Turns out he ( _cock blocked)_ knocked over Weiss.

 _"I don't wanna fucking deal with you right now,"_ J.P. said, using his telepathy semblance to get the message to Weiss.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who I am?" Weiss asked sassily. J.P. ignored her, and focused on the wellbeing of his comrade, who was now pinned down by the Nevermore's feathers.

 _God damn it. Semblance: Speed_

J.P. rushed forward in the blink of an eye, and pulled out his staff, preparing for Close Quarters Combat. When he was in reach, he rammed the bottom end of the staff on the stalker's head as hard as he could, hoping to elicit at least a flinch from the enemy.

Nope.

The most he did was poke the creature right in the nose, and it was almost comparable to the "boop," Nora smacked at Ren during their encounter. He resorted to using the staff's second form, and transformed his weapon. The upper part of the staff opened up, exposing the parts inside of the staff. Multiple parts assembled itself into a curved edge, and occupied the top part of the staff, producing a halberd in the assembly process.

This was going to be a long day.

AN:

Spoiler alert: His weapon's second form isn't that big of an appearance.

References coming from thug life clips, gamer phrases, Tom Clancy's The Division Pulse scanning ability, all the way to Champion Gundyr's curved halberd from Dark Souls III.

If the chapter was too dank, 98% of doctors recommend drinking Mountain Dew before continuing on to future chapters.

I haven't updated this in a while, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
